Serpentshrine Cavern
Serpentshrine Cavern is the raid wing of Coilfang Reservoir, where Lady Vashj has made her lair. It is a 25-man raid instance with six bosses, culminating with Lady Vashj herself. There is no longer an attunement to zone into this instance. (See Attunement Notes.) For most raids, Serpentshrine Cavern will come only after the raid has been farming Karazhan as well as Gruul's Lair. General *'Location:' Zangarmarsh *'# of Players:' 25 *'Level:' 70 *'Final boss:' Lady Vashj *'Abbreviation:' SSC * Key : The Mark of Vashj (No longer needed to enter as of 2.1.2) *'Released': added in the Burning Crusade Bosses * 6 bosses: ** Hydross the Unstable ** The Lurker Below ** Leotheras the Blind ** Fathom-Lord Karathress ** Morogrim Tidewalker ** Lady Vashj * Although the order above might seem to be the most 'natural' path from the zone-in to Lady Vashj, it is not the only route. The main 'cavern' is composed of a collection of large bridges and platforms above water. There are brutal fish that will tear people to shreds, but they are inside the water. By using waterwalking you can start pretty much anywhere. Creative mechanics will be needed to begin waterwalking so you don't break the water when you jump down onto it (paladin-bubbles, Slow Fall, etc...). Once on the water you can have a warlock and two others go to a convenient spot to begin clearing trash. * An effective strategy for Lurker involves killing the trash mobs and 'boiling' the water. The water will no longer have the brutal fish, it will instead do a more manageable 500 dmg every 3 seconds. The Tidewalker fight will have people randomly encased in a water sphere, and if the water has been boiled (within 2 hours) then the 'watery grave' people will take an additional ~1500 from boiling water on top of ~6k from the grave. For this reason I recommend killing Tidewalker before Lurker (unless you plan to do them on seperate days). * I would suggest that any guild starting in SSC skip Hydross and have their first kill be either Lurker, Tidewalker, or Fathom-Lord. All three of those fights are significantly easier then Hydross. A good order for progression would be Tidewalker -> Fathom-Lord -> Lurker -> Hydross -> Leotheras -> Vashj. ** As of 2.1, Hydross has been nerfed so he is a candidate for the first boss to go for in SSC. Trash Mobs (Under Construction) Respawn timer on all trash seems to be 2 hours. Pack type 1 This is the first type of pack you'll encounter as you enter, there are about 3 of these packs before Hydross. 5 tanking classes of some sort can be used, although the Sporebats can be CC'd before and after the Enrage. Tank the Screamers away from the group to prevent silence, burn the Beast-Tamer while his sporebats are tanked (They randomly charge.) Once he is dead, CC the sporebats, burn the Hate-Screamers (which have low HP) and then finish off the bats at your leisure. As an alternative strategy, you can kill the bats first (they die easily), then focus your damage on the screamers, and lastly the tamer. * 1x Coilfang Beast-Tamer * 2x Coilfang Hate-Screamer * 2x Serpentshrine Sporebat Underbog Colossus Underbog Colossuses appear as single pulls between each of the Pack type 1's. Although their abilities can require some thought, they are relatively easy. Nature resist gear helps. Pack type 2 These occur on the bridge to the left after Hydross. Growd control the Greyhearts and priestesses, then focus your damage on the shatterers first. * 1x Vashj'ir Honor Guard * 2x Coilfang Priestess * 4x Greyheart Technician * 2x Coilfang Shatterer other * greyheard tidecaller * 2x coilfang serpentguard * greyheart sulker * 2x greyheart nether-mage Other Trash Mobs * Coilfang Serpentguard * Colossus Lurker * Colossus Rager * Coilfang Fathom-Witch * Coilfang Frenzy * Coilfang Guardian * Coilfang Strider * Enchanted Elemental * Fathom Sporebat * Fathom Lurker * Greyheart Nether-Mage * Greyheart Shield-Bearer * Greyheart Skulker * Greyheart Spellbinder * Greyheart Tidecaller * Serpentshrine Lurker * Serpentshrine Parasite * Serpentshrine Tidecaller * Tidewalker Depth-Seer * Tidewalker Harpooner * Tidewalker Hydromancer * Tidewalker Lurker * Tidewalker Shaman * Tidewalker Warrior * Underbog Mushroom * Water Walker Elemental Attunement As of Patch 2.1.2, Serpentshrine Cavern no longer has a required attunement to enter. The attunement quest chain remains in-game, and can be completed if desired. At a later point, a final reward step will be added to the following quests as well. # Enter the Slave Pens in Heroic Mode. # Find Skar'this the Heretic captive in a cage after the first boss. # Complete his quest . #* Retrieve the Earthen Signet from Gruul the Dragonkiller. #* Retrieve the Blazing Signet from Nightbane in Karazhan. # Return to Skar'this and he will cast The Mark of Vashj on you which allows the wearer to enter Serpentshrine Cavern. Notes Patches and Hotfixes External links Category:Naga Category:Caves Category:Instances Category:Raids Category:Instance:Serpentshrine Cavern Category:Zone:Zangarmarsh